


teasing

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tim is a little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 4 - TeasingMarinette meets Tim's friends for the first time, and one of them catches her eye.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	teasing

“Soooo…”

Marinette jumped at the drawn-out word that came from behind her, nearly tripping over her feet. She straightened up and shot a glare at the offender, who winced in apology. Her hands moved to smooth out her skirt, the motion a comforting habit.

“What do you think about them?”

Tim was undoubtedly referring to his friends, who were walking a few paces ahead. They were looking for a food stall, having been at the carnival booths for a few hours before. It was the first time Marinette had met any of them. Tim wanted to make sure all his best friends could get along, so he dragged her to a small outing with them.

“They’re nice.”

He raised an eyebrow at the declaration.

“Just nice?”

Marinette pulled a face.

“You know what I mean.”

“Actually, I don’t. Please elaborate.”

The statement was paired with a smug, shit-eating grin; Marinette simply rolled her eyes before responding carefully.

“Cassie looks fun. I like her. She reminds me of Steph a little. Bart seems…”

She wrinkled her nose, trying to search for the right word, “...enthusiastic.”

Tim shot her a look, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She ignored him and continued on with the list.

“Conner is friendly enough.”

“Is that all you have to say about him?”

The question came suspiciously quick—Marinette saw his dubious expression and cursed her open face. Her emotions were always so obvious. She scowled to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she responded, hoping she played it off well enough.

“Really? Because with the way you kept looking at him, I thought you’d have a lot more to say than just ‘friendly.’”

The image of the black-haired boy popped into her head, and she recalled the wink he had sent her when he caught her staring. It had flustered her, and Marinette was nothing if not prideful.

“It takes more than a pretty face to convince me,” she sniffed. She realized her words a second too late.

“...So you think his face is pretty?”

“Ouch!”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Tim, who was rubbing his arm with a pout on his face. In her laughter, she completely missed the wink and thumbs-up he discreetly sent to his black-haired friend.


End file.
